


Hair

by Flawless_Imperfection



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flawless_Imperfection/pseuds/Flawless_Imperfection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tony wasn't sure if it was because Loki was a giant or if he literally made copies of himself during sex, but it always felt like he was everywhere at once. There was a hint of a caress on the back of his thighs and a breath of hot air in his ear, then a touch of nails down his sides and a bite at the nape of his neck and the God was omnipresent and relentless.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

  _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_ Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh _

_ Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh. _

_ ~ Simon Curtis, Flesh _

* * *

Tony wasn't sure if sex with Loki was a game or a fight. The first igniting kiss was always rough, leaving him bruised and panting with the God smirking in his face. They battled over whether to undress or to magic off their clothes, Tony distracting Loki by sucking at his pulse point and looking up into those green tinted eyes while he unbuttoned his shirt. But it was when they were naked and entangled that the games begun.

"Eyes closed Stark."

"Don't let go of the headboard Stark."

"Quiet Stark."

This had quickly become Loki's favourite instruction, he loved watching Tony fight to stop the moans escaping as he took his cock in his mouth or fucked him into the bed or floor or wall or whatever flat surface Tony was near at the time.

At the moment Tony was up on his hands and knees, absolutely full but being teased instead of thrust into and **_that_** was another thing about Loki.

Tony wasn't sure if it was because Loki was a giant or if he literally made copies of himself during sex, but it always felt like he was everywhere at once. There was a hint of a caress on the back of his thighs and a breath of hot air in his ear, then a touch of nails down his sides and a bite at the nape of his neck and the God was omnipresent and relentless.

He could feel the heat where Loki was pressed against him and the warmth radiating inside him, but he couldn't concentrate as his attention was scattered in a million places at once by Loki's wondering hands and mouth. One of Loki's roaming hands found his hair and pulled his dangling head up and " _Loki_ " forced its way out of his lips as a moan.

"Anthony, I gave you one little decree and you disobeyed." And he can practically feel Loki's smile in his condescending tone, "I had thought you weren't as moronic as the others in this realm, clearly I was wrong." Tony had no time to be offended as Loki finally moved his hips.

Without letting go of his hair.

Every thrust from Loki sent him forward just enough for his hair to be pulled and it didn't take long for him to become an incoherent mess of " _yes_ " and " _don't_ _stop_ " and " _Loki._ "

His cock hung untouched between his legs, but he could feel his orgasm approaching anyway, and was sent tumbling over the edge as Loki pulled his head to one side and viciously marked his neck.

When the pleasure was replaced with the afterglow, Tony realised he was on his back, a spent Loki by his side tracing patterns around his arc reactor. Tony wasn't sure if the fact he was calm and not having a panic attack at the God being so close to the only thing keeping him alive was a good thing but he blamed it on the afterglow.

"So," Loki said, delighted eyes finding Tony's in the blue tinted room, "hair puling Stark?"

"Maybe."

A hand gripped his hair and forced his head backwards and into the mattress as teeth grazed down his neck.

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Person A (Tony) finding out they like having their hair pulled during intimate moments. Person B (Loki) then uses this to their advantage at any given opportunity.


End file.
